dragonquestcosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Hearts
Monster Hearts Monster Hearts are a rare drop from non-boss, non-undead, non-human monsters. These fantastic items do not take up an item slot, and grant new abilities based on the monster's skills. Only one monster heart may be carried at once; if a character obtains a second heart, the character must to choose between the new and old one. Monster hearts gain experience at the same rate characters do while in his/her possession, and with enough experience, it may level up into a stronger form which grants additional skills. Monster hearts may not be traded between players. Known Monster Hearts *Slime Heart: Increases Evasion by 4 and allows 1 free use of Eau de Slime per day. **Red Slime Heart: Evolves from Slime Heart. Allows one free use of Eau de Überslime per day. ***Snaily Heart: Evolves from Red Slime Heart. Increases Agility by 1 and Allows one free cast of Upper per day. ***Fangslime Heart: Evolves from Red Slime Heart. Increases Strength by 1 and increases Crit by 1. ***Boxslime Heart: Evolves from Red Slime Heart. Increases HP by 1 and grants PHYS SAVER. ***Drakslime Heart: Evolves from Red Slime Heart. Increases Evasion by an additional 8. ***Spotslime Heart: Evolves from Red Slime Heart. Increase HP by 1 and allows slimes summoned by eau de slime or eau de uberslime to stay for the entire battle (once per day). ***Ghostslime Heart: Evolves from Red Slime Heart. Increases MP by 1 and grants MENT SAVER. *Drakee Heart: Increases Agility by 1 and allows 1 free cast of Speedup per day. **Magidrakee Heart: Evolves from Drakee Heart. Grants innate MENT SAVER ability (magic resistance) **Drakeema Heart: Evolves from Magidrakee Heart. Increases Agility by an additional 1 and allows 1 free cast of Fireball per day. **Drakeepa Heart: Evolves from Drakeema Heart. Grants innate PHYS SAVER ability (magic resistance) *Babble Heart: Increases Evasion by 4 and grants innate Poison Strike ability (chance of poison on physical attack) **Magibabble Heart : Evolves from Babble Heart. Grants Sleep Strike ability (chance of sleep on physical attack) *Scorpion Heart: Increases Strength by 1 and allows 1 free cast of Increase per day. **Metal Scorpion Heart: Evolves from Scorpion Heart. Grants innate PHYS SAVER ability (magic resistance) *Healer Heart: Increases MP by 1 and allows 1 free cast of Awake per day. **Man O'War Heart: Evolves from Healer Heart. Grants Toxic Strike ability (chance of sleep and poison on physical attack) **Curer Heart: Evolves from Man O'War Heart. Grants 1 free cast of Healmore per day. *Man-eater Moth Heart : Increases Crit by 1 **Poison Moth Heart : Evolves from Man-eater Moth Heart. Allows 1 free cast of surround per day. **Stingwing Heart: Grants Numb Strike ability (chance of paralysis on physical attack). *Wolf Heart : Increases HP by 2 and grants/allows Howl **Wolflord Heart : Evolves from Wolf Heart. Increases HP by additional 2 (4 total) and allows 1 free cast of stopspell per day **Werewolf Heart: Evolves from Wolflord Heart. Allows 1 free cast of SpeedUp per day. *Shadow Heart : Increases Evasion by 16 and grants Regen **Demon Knight Heart: Increases AGI by 2 and allows the user to throw a bone-a-rang once per day. **Vile Shadow Heart: Curses wearer. *Druin Heart: Evade +4 and grants/allows Call Help (Druin) once per day